


When Our Eyes Met

by vnreqvitxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bickering, First Meetings, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou runs his mouth a lot, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020, KageHina Week Day One, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Royalty, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnreqvitxd/pseuds/vnreqvitxd
Summary: Hinata Shouyou got himself in quite the predicament and is now running from the royal guard. While running, he bumps into someone who seems to be running after the same group- but for far different reasons. This is the start of something beautiful.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	When Our Eyes Met

**Author's Note:**

> i literally hate this and it's stupid but i wanted to do something for day one sO

Hinata finally came to a stop, looking all around him as he gasped for air. Heavy panting and birds ruffling leaves was all that could be heard in the forest.  _ I lost them.  _ Taking a few more glances around his shoulders to ensure he was safe and no longer being tracked, he fell to the ground. “Shit,” He cursed to himself, running a hand through his hair. He had to be more careful. This was the second time today he had almost been caught. 

He allowed himself a few more minutes before forcing himself off the ground. His vision felt blurry. It had to be a little past mid-day, and it was  _ so  _ hot. The sun was beating through the treetops, beating down on him relentlessly. 

However, he couldn’t let that stop him. He had to get far away from these guards.

In hindsight, this whole situation was kind of his fault. He probably should have followed protocol and listened while he was being initiated and whatnot- but they were being ridiculous! Anyone would have reacted the way he did. Probably… 

Either way, apparently declaring “the system sucks, what the fuck!” while you’re getting all the fancy permissions in the kingdom is a big no-no, and now the royal guard is chasing after him, concerned he’s gonna attack the royal family.

Which wasn’t true,  _ at all _ . Why would he train so hard to become a guard just to attack the people he was supposed to protect? See. The system sucked. He was right, but no amount of being right would stop the guards chasing his tail. 

Though, he wasn’t thinking too many steps ahead considering he couldn’t just stay in these woods forever- he’d have to head back eventually. He really screwed himself this time, didn’t he? 

Wasn’t the first time, and won’t be the last time. He glanced around his shoulder one last time before changing directions. He was planning to just make a very large loop, and eventually get back to the kingdom and at least say bye to his family before he literally had to probably flee the country.

After walking for a bit longer, he started hearing the familiar voices of the guards again. “I think he went this way!”

_ Shit.  _ Shouyou took off running. If he got caught he’d most likely be spending a very long time locked up in prison and he would rather die. He glanced behind him to see if the guards were on his trail. When he turned his head back around, it was too late to stop, and he ran straight into someone else- who also happened to be booking it. 

“Ack! Fuck!” Shouyou said as he fell down. He quickly started to scurry away, afraid that he had just bumped into the guards. 

“What the hell?” The other person mumbled, also scooting away. 

“I heard something!” 

“Yeah, over there!” 

“He has to be close!”

The two boys cursed in unison, then looked at each other shocked. “Why are you so freaked out?” The taller asked, angrily looking at Shouyou.

“I’m running from them,” He answered. “Why are you freaked out?”

“Because they’re after  _ me.”  _ He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Hey, I think I see something,”

“Shit,” the other boy reached forward and grabbed Shouyou’s arm, dragging him up with him. He ran as fast as he could, Hinata determined to keep up with him. One second Shouyou was sprinting as fast as he could, and the other he was being yanked sideways and pulled into a weird looking cave-structure-thing. 

“Who the hell are you and why did you drag me over here!?” He said scowling, ready to fight the guy despite the obvious height difference. “I would’ve been just fi--” 

The other boy who Shouyou still hadn’t gotten the name of covered the other’s mouth with his hand, using his other to hold up a finger. “Are you aware how loud you are?” He whispered.

There wasn’t much space in this weird land-formation they were tucked away in. The air was dense, making them pant even harder. However, despite the pain it caused, as the guards ran past them, they both held their breath, making sure not to make a sound. 

The stranger removed his hand and it didn’t take five seconds for Shouyou to start blabbing his mouth again. “Who even are you? You should just consider yourself lucky I didn’t bite your hand. 

“First who are you and why are you running in the woods?”

“Why should I answer that? Plus I asked you first,”

The other just sighed dramatically, putting as much space as possible between them. “You should tell me because these are practically  _ my  _ woods.” He said, looking at Shouyou with a bored expression. “Kageyama,” He says nonchalantly. 

Shouyou’s mouth dropped. “Ka-Kageyama!?” His tone was dangerously loud considering the situation they were in, so he lowered his voice. “As in the royal family, as in Prince Kageyama,”

“Yes.” He said, being as short as possible. “So, I ask again, why are you out here?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,”

“And why not?”

“Because you’ll turn me in,”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “What makes you think that,”

“Well because it’s your guards that are after me! If I tell you then you’ll snitch, and I got shit to do,” He says, adjusting his collar to look more presentable. “Anyway. I’ll see ya, gotta go,” Shouyou made his way like he was about to leave. 

“Wait-” Kageyama said. “I- well, I won’t snitch. I’m running from them too,”

“But they’re  _ your  _ guards.”

“True.” He said. He slowly slid down the stone wall and sat down against the ground. “But I still ran away, not forever of course. I can’t do that to my family, but sometimes I need an escape. I need people to stop treating me like… like…”

“Like royalty?” Shouyou asked, raising his brow, his mouth in a straight line.  _ What kind of problems were these? He could die! Or worse! This silver-spoon fed prince needed shut up.  _

“Yes! Exactly,” He looked up at HInata. “But, they don’t like me out here, so I have to sneak, so I can’t snitch, because then I’d be snitching on myself.”

Shouyou nodded. “Alright…” There was a short pause. “Good to know… Later,” He said, making his way out again. 

“No!” Kageyama said, stopping him again. The prince wasn’t too sure why he cared so much if this boy left, but he did. Something about him grabbed Tobio’s attention. “I get lonely sometimes… can we just talk,”

Shouyou looked at the prince with a confused expression. But, after seeing the pleading look in the other's eyes, he sighed. “Fine, if that’s really what you want,” He said as he took a seat across from Kageyama. 

They sat in awkward silence for a bit, but soon conversation started, and they found out they had a lot to talk about. 

Kageyama enjoyed talking to Shouyou because the redhead didn’t even care that he was a prince. He talked to him as if he was just another person. He didn’t just agree with him because he had to- instead he would actually bicker back, and defend his opinion on things, no matter how stupid. 

Tobio had found it so endearing.

It hurt them both in a weird way when night fell and they knew that they had to leave. 

They walked back to the kingdom together, Kageyama showing him the best way to sneak in. Kageyama also had promised to help stomp out the fires that Hinata had caused. 

With a goodbye, they went on their own ways, to start walking down their own path. However, neither boy could see how their bumpy life paths would meet countless times again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> see told ya- it wasn't good.


End file.
